


Well Done/More Like Medium Rare

by imaginess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Words, M/M, One Shot, Short, Soulmarks, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginess/pseuds/imaginess
Summary: Short soulmate AU where your soulmate’s first words are written on your arm from birth.“Well done.”“More like medium rare.”





	Well Done/More Like Medium Rare

_**Well done**_.

You would be amazed how many times that phrase was spoken over the hundreds of years Magnus Bane had lived. And he noticed every instance of it, of course, since those words were permanently marked on the inside of his forearm.

He had been born with it, exactly as it was in black cursive lettering. The foreign script was yet another indication to his parents that he was an abomination.

It was centuries before the phrase came to its popular meaning, and even then Magnus wasn’t living in an English-speaking country.

It was thought to be a mark of demonic origins. Most downworlders Magnus knew had one. The words were allegedly prophetic, the first words spoken to you by an important figure in your life.

Werewolves were fond of the term “soulmate” to describe this person; immortals tended to shy away from this term, as their experienced made them weary of such a thing.

Magnus had known many couples who bore each other’s first words on their arms. For the most part warlocks matched with warlocks, vampires with vampires, and so on. There were a few cases of inter-racial marks, and even mundanes who matched with a downworlder. This was rare, and in those cases the mark seemed to be glamoured from other mundanes.

Nephilim, to Magnus’ knowledge, never bore these marks. Hence why they were thought to be demonic in origin.

Magnus had lived for many centuries, without ever matching with another person. He had gone through stages of optimism, longing, anger and frustration. Now, he was mostly impartial to the idea. He glamoured his mark from everyone around him and went about his life. People speculated about his missing mark. They assumed he didn’t have a soulmate or that he had outlived them.

Magnus didn’t care to find his “soulmate”, until a tall, handsome shadowhunter congratulated him and Magnus fell _hard_.

 

 

...

 

  
**_More like medium rare._ **

Alec hated those words. He hated them with a passion. Hated them because only he could see them and he _knew_ it meant that there was something wrong with him.

His parents loved order and structure. They loved conformity, following the rules, and being the most obedient shadowhunters in the Clave.

Alec knew that these words, this strange phrase that only he could see, would not be well received by his parents.

So Alec didn’t tell anyone about them. From the moment he was able to read them until he turned fourteen, he alone knew they existed.

The only reason he had told anyone was because he was worried for Jace. Worried that if he didn’t tell him and they became parabatai, he might hate him. He wanted to give his brother the option of backing out of their bond.

Jace, of course, found the mark funny. He hadn’t heard of invisible words appearing on shadowhunters either, but he wasn’t nearly as concerned with it.

While Alec figured it was a curse, or a sign from the Angel, Jace thought it was a joke.

“Maybe the Angel is warning you not to eat raw meat. Maybe you’re supposed to die by food poisoning and this is your warning!”

Alec hated those words.

Eventually, Isabelle was let in on (one of) Alec’s deepest secrets. She too, found it amusing.

More importantly, though, Izzy knew what it was.

Izzy had always been the smart one, and had encountered similar tales of words on mundanes and downworlders.

“It means you have a _soulmate_.” She teased, and Alec felt cold inside.

His siblings joked about his soulmate. “She’s probably a waitress! We should go out tonight and you need to order a steak!”

Alec felt numb when he thought of them. He didn’t want a soulmate. He didn’t want to be different or special. The thought of some girl out there with a matching mark waiting for him made him feel guilty. The thought of his soulmate being a _man_ made him feel sick. Everyone would know and his life would be over.

Alec hated those words until the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes on uttered them as a witty reply. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This is my third fanfiction today, because I am SO UNEMPLOYED.  
> Please give the other two a read if you like parent!Malec.  
> Leave a comment if you want, I’m always down to chat about Malec.


End file.
